1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing mechanism and an electronic device case that includes the securing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general electronic device, such as a host of a network server, is typically enclosed using an electronic device case. The electronic device case includes a metal housing that defines a space for retaining components of the electronic device, a plastic panel, and a plurality of securing mechanisms for securing the plastic panel to the metal housing. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electronic device case 1 includes a metal housing 11, a plastic panel 12 and a plurality of securing mechanisms 13 (only one securing mechanism 13 is depicted). Each of the securing mechanisms 13 includes an engaging through hole 131, a positioning through hole 132, an engaging hook 133, and a positioning member 134. The engaging through hole 131 and the positioning through hole 132 are formed in the metal housing 11, and the engaging hook 133 and the positioning member 134 are fixedly disposed on the plastic panel 12.
The engaging hook 133 is made of an elastic material and is formed with a head part 135 at one end. When it is to secure the plastic panel 12 to the metal housing 11, the engaging hook 133 is inserted into the engaging through hole 131. The elastic engaging hook 133 first elastically deforms so as to allow the head part 135 to extend through the engaging through hole 131, and then restores to the original shape so as to engage a side of the engaging through hole 131. Additionally, the positioning member 134 is inserted into the positioning through hole 132 so as to position the plastic panel 12 relative to the metal housing 11.
However, such a configuration utilizes mainly the restoration force of the elastic engaging hook 133 to keep the engaging hook 133 engaged with the engaging through hole 131. As a result, an external impact on the plastic panel 12 may undesirably deform and dislodge the engaging hook 133 from the engaging through hole 131. In addition, the engaging hook 133 only engages one side of the engaging through hole 131, and therefore, requiring inclusion of the positioning member 134 and the positioning through hole 132 to assist the positioning of the plastic panel 12 relative to the metal housing 11.
Moreover, when it is to disengage the plastic panel 12 from the metal housing 11, the elastic head part 135 must be pushed from inside the metal housing 11 to remove the engaging hook 133 from the side of the engaging through hole 131. Since each of the securing mechanisms 13 must be separately operated to complete the disengagement, the entire operation may be somewhat time-consuming and inconvenient. An addition drawback is that the engaging hook 133 may exhibit elastic fatigue after repeated use, and may experience fracture as a result, rendering the engaging hook 133 unusable. Therefore, there may still be room for improvement on the securing mechanisms 13 of the conventional electronic device case 1.